It is known from, for example, GB Patent Publication 2,416,117 to provide an overhead storage compartment for a motor vehicle.
Although such a storage compartment provides more storage space in a vehicle it is not always necessary to have the additional storage space provided and, particularly in the case of a vehicle used to transport passengers, the intrusion of the storage compartment into the interior of the vehicle can be inconvenient.